Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat D
Heat D of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the fourth of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on March 13, 1998 on BBC Two. *While the other five heats of the series featured robots of various weight categories, Heat D only featured featherweight competitors, although Jeremy Clarkson stated incorrectly that it featured lightweight robots. *The victory of Cunning Plan in this episode made it the highest placing featherweight of Series 1. *Cunning Plan's defeat of Demolisher in the Heat Final broke the Shortest Battle Record. Currently, it is ranked 5th in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Both Cunning Plan and Demolisher came very close to going out of the arena - Demolisher entered the arena for the first time and almost shot out through the wall. Cunning Plan's burst of speed to finish the Gauntlet almost caused the same thing. *Also included in this episode were video clips from the final of the 1995 UK Open Competition in London, between American robots The Master and Thor, as well as from the final rumble of the 1996 American Robot Wars, won by La Machine. Competing robots Gauntlet Trial (Stock Car) Krayzee Tokyo controversially got off to a false start due to a frequency problem. Cunning Plan, SAT'arn and Demolisher all piled into the side wall where Demolisher was flipped over. In escaping, Cunning Plan pushed Demolisher back onto its wheels. Despite this, Demolisher's maximum speed of 40MPH helped it claim the first lap and overtake all competition to complete its second lap with the others all trailing. Cunning Plan and SAT'arn completed their first lap and Demolisher had flipped itself over on a collision with the wall on the plinth Seregant Bash occupied. Cunning Plan managed a second lap with Bugs making slow progress and Krayzee Tokyo completely immobilised. SAT'arn clocked up a second lap just as Bugs crossed the line to get its first. Cunning Plan had attempted to flip Demolisher back onto its wheels but it was Cunning Plan that completed its third lap and took the chequered flag. 1. Cunning Plan - 3 Laps 2. The Demolisher - 2 Laps 3. SAT'arn - 2 Laps 4. Bugs - 1 Lap 5. Krayzee Tokyo - 0 Laps Eliminated: Krayzee Tokyo Arena Semi-Finals Cunning Plan vs Bugs Cunning Plan rocketed across the arena, but missed Bugs. It dawdled, trying to line up an attack, and then rushed again, slipping beneath Bugs and dropping it on the ground. Cunning Plan withdrew, but Bugs had driven onto the grilles, and was unable to escape. Dead Metal battered Bugs, and although it looked like it would free Bugs from the grille, it did not and cease was called. It was later revealed that the change in castor wheel had cost Bugs the battle as it decreased Bugs' manoeuvrability. Winner: Cunning Plan The Demolisher vs SAT'arn Both robots got off to quick starts. SAT'arn charged forward, but missed the quick Demolisher. It charged again, and tussled the minuscule Demolisher with its charge. It tried to shunt it into a CPZ, but Demolisher escaped. SAT’arn reversed out and suddenly burnt out completely. Matilda closed in to attack SAT’arn, but Demolisher became trapped between the two. Matilda sliced through SAT’arn, but Demolisher’s tough armour prevented Matilda’s chainsaw from going through it – and because of its position, SAT’arn. However, the other house robots joined in, and SAT’arn was defeated. Winner: Demolisher Final Cunning Plan vs The Demolisher Cunning Plan moved forward, and Demolisher back-pedalled. The due moved tentatively together, and then rushed towards each other. Cunning Plan’s low clearance won out, and Demolisher tumbled onto its back. Cease was immediately called. Heat Winner: Cunning Plan Category:The First Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle